The Monster I've Become
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 then taken in by Danzo, watch as Naruto discards his humanity and becomes something else entirely. Random, slightly insane Naruto. No pairings but might be one later. Discontinued BUT is being rewritten
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

"_Hello_" – thinking

"**Hello**" – demon talk/jutsu

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Some of you have probably heard about me and my struggles in life whether it is beatings for an unknown reason, or getting used as target practice for some of the ninja that chase me. I used to live in an orphanage until age 4 as the caretaker kicked me out telling me that demons can fend for themselves; I did not know what that meant at the time. For about three months I lived on the street in nothing but a cardboard box. Clothes, food, and some of the necessities I managed to scrounge up from the dumpsters; I wore an orange tracksuit back then that was too big for me, but I did not care as it kept me warm. My life was a living hell for those three months, that is until a man by the name of Danzo came up to me one day.

"What is your name young one?" said Danzo

I pointed to myself and said: "Name?"

"Yes you, what is your name?"

"My name Naruto" I exclaimed proudly

"Oh, you are the person I am looking for. Come here child and let me help you." Said Danzo holding out his hand

I back up into a corner and get in the fetal position: "No, you are a bad man, bad man going to beat me up."

Danzo's eyes take on a look of sadness and bends down to my level: "No, I am not going to hurt you, I want to help. What is your goal in life Naruto?"

"My goal? What's a goal?" I say

"You know dreams of what you want to be when grown up." Danzo says

"Oh, I want to be Hokage and be the best ninja there is!" I proclaim loudly

"You do, well I can help you with that goal if you come with me child. I can make you the strongest ninja in all of Elemental Countries." Says Danzo smirking

"YAY" I say doing a stupid happy dance "I wanna go now, let's go."

Danzo chuckles: "Just walk down the alley a little bit; I will be right behind you, OK."

"OK mis-" I never finished as I felt a sharp blow to the back of my neck and everything went black.

That was four years ago, I am now eight years old, a changed person, I am no longer considered human. How you might ask? I will tell you what hell I went through in those four years of my life and show you how I came to be.

**ROOT Base – Year One Naruto's Age: 4**

I woke up to find myself lying on a sofa wondering what happened and where I am. I was about to get up and look around when the door in the room opened. It was Danzo who came in.

"I am sorry I had to knock you out Naruto, but I could not risk you seeing where I took you. Can you forgive an old man like me?"

I ponder but make a choice: "hmm, I guess so." As I shrug my shoulders

Danzo smiles, "Good, now for this year I am going to teach you how to read, write, and how to harness your chakra. We will see what happens after that OK."

I nod my head, "Ok JiJi" I realize what I said and cover my mouth with my hands

Danzo chuckles: "It's alright Naruto you are not in any trouble. You can call me that if you wish."

So for the entire year I did what Danzo said and found him to be a nice guy, that is until I accessed my chakra. I was told to tap into my chakra without a shirt on which seemed kind of odd to me but I complied. I saw Danzo's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and did not know why. Soon after doing so, I was ushered into a room in which the door locked behind me. I saw Danzo talking to someone but I could not make out what they were saying.

**Outside the room**

Danzo turns to one of his ROOT advisors and says: "That child has the seal for the nine-tailed fox on him. I had my suspicions, but seeing that proved those suspicions."

"What do you want to do sir?" said the advisor

"I think a little testing is in order to see how far we can get this boy to submit under our will." Danzo said

**Back in the room**

Danzo turned and looked at me through the door with sad looking eyes. I saw him move his hand to some sort of device on the wall and then I heard a hissing sound in the room. I began to feel sleepy and within five minutes, blackness overcame me once again. It was then, I knew Danzo was not to be trusted.

**ROOT BASE - Year Two Naruto's Age: 5**

I woke up to find myself chained to a wall in a four foot by four foot room with a large piece of glass which I assumed was a window right in front of me. I could not see through the mirror however but felt like others can see me from the other side. To the left of the window was a heavy steel door; I knew now escape was impossible. I was scared; I wanted to go home but realized that I had no home so I knew then and there that the next few years would be absolute hell. I looked down and realized that I am no longer in my orange jumpsuit but am dressed in only dark tan pants. The door opens with a frightening squeal signifying metal rubbing on metal; I jerk my head up to see two people in white trench coats come at me with a tray of five syringes filled with god knows what. I struggled in my bindings trying to get away from the needles that came closer to my body but it was to no avail; the foreign liquids went in, I screamed bloody murder and passed out. This was the extent of my year, I was injected with fluid after fluid to see how my body would react; the faces on the doctors (men in white coats) signified that they were not pleased for some reason. I only hoped Sarutobi-Jiji would find me and get me out of this hell hole.

**ROOT BASE – Years Three and Four Naruto's age: 6-7**

The next couple years were torture and I mean it in a literal sense. For these next two years I was repeatedly beaten, stabbed, mutilated, and such and for what. It was for the doctors to record my healing factor which I found to be quite remarkable. If a shallow cut was done on my body, it would sizzle and close up within a minute's time. They also purposely broke my bones to see how they healed and they found that they somehow reset themselves before healing within a couple days.

As a result of all this torture my happy mask disappeared and a new me rose out of the ashes per say. My blue eyes that used to be so full of life were now cold, dark, and seemingly lifeless. My voice went from high pitched and jumpy, to monotone and without emotion. My body, however, changed the most as I was given only water and one piece of bread for an entire month. I was cold, dying of starvation, and had a thirst for showing these bastards what true fear is. I did not know it at the time, but this feeling awoke a beast inside of me but nothing would happen unless something triggered it. For three years, I have not seen Danzo and I guessed he was going over the findings on me. I really wanted to show him the new me, and I got my wish a week before by eighth birthday.

I heard the door squeal and lifted my head to see who came inside my domain as I liked to call it; it was Danzo.

"How are you Naruto, I hope my treatments are going well. Are you enjoying yourself in my company?" Danzo said with an evil smirk on his bandaged face.

I just glared at him with my cold blue lifeless eyes.

"Come now, don't give me that look. I am only doing what is necessary for you to achieve your goal remember?"

"When I get out of here," I said in the darkest monotone voice I could muster, "I will enjoy beating the shit out of you and everyone here."

Danzo chuckles: "Too bad for you then as within the next year, if your test results do not show something I will be forced to kill you and end your silly little dream."

It was then that something snapped in my mind and with strength I never thought I had I broke my chain bindings scaring the living shit out of Danzo.

"ROOT to me" He yells

ROOT agents swarm in, about 10 in all, giving Danzo time to escape. I do not know what overcame me that day, but killing nine ROOT, more like taking them apart limb from limb, felt exhilarating. The last ROOT alive managed to hit me with a tranquilizer and put me back in chains, but this time he doubled them.

**ROOT BASE - Year 5 Naruto's age: 8**

We are now to the present, to see what I have become, to see what triggered all this.

I was slowly dying of starvation but that did not matter to me as I have seen my life flash before my eyes many times before so death to me was nothing more than that. The door opens with a squeal and Danzo comes in with the two doctors I have seen for most of my life now. Danzo walks up to me and slaps me hard across the face. I just glare at him with my lifeless eyes and spit in his face.

"GRAH, you have been a nothing for years. The tests we have done provide NOTHING. Your dream is now forfeit; I hope you make peace with whatever hell you are going to." Danzo says with extreme rage and frustration. "Doctors, inject the liquid and leave. We will let it do the work and when we return we have a body to dispose of."

"Yes sir" they say as they grab my arm and inject my arm with the clear liquid.

They all leave the room and close the door with a *SLAM*

My mind starts to go fuzzy and my vision starts to blur. I just sigh to myself and smile, my first true smile since age four, and decide to welcome death with open arms. My death however would signal a rebirth of sorts; I would no longer be human.

**Mindscape**

I wake up and look around and find myself in a sewer and looking at a large gate in front of me with what looks like a seal in the middle. Not even caring about my life, I walk to the front of the cage to see a massive red claw shoot out at me. No I did not jump in fright or run away; that was the old me that Danzo broke. I just stood there stoic as ever and not having a care in the world.

"**Hmmm what's this? My jailor is not afraid of me. Tell me child why are you not afraid?**" the voice said showing me his fox like head with deep red cat like eyes.

"I accept death not run away from it, the people that I thought I could trust made me into who I am; an emotionless husk." I say in a monotone voice

"**Amusing Kit, do you know who I am by any chance?**" I shake my head no "**I am the great Kyubbi, nine tailed fox hence why you should fear me**" Kyuubi says in a slight whine

"Oh shut it fuzzy, I am not afraid of you simply because I am dying in the real world as I am assuming this is my mind.

"**WHAT?! IF YOU DIE I DIE! What happened if I might ask?**"

"To make a long story short fuzzy, I was taken at age four, shown kindness and had it stripped away at age five through now, eight, in the form of experimental liquids being injected into me, torturing, and countless tests to see how my body would react." I said without emotion

A new voice spoke up: "Now, now fox I am sure we can make a compromise to keep this boy alive."

I turn around and see a man that is about seven foot tall, wearing a fedora, orange sunglasses, a wicked looking trench coat, and weird looking outfit. Also there were some sort of weapon on his hips, oh and he had scary sharp looking teeth.

"Who in the nine circles of hell are you?" I say

"Why, I am called many names. Vlad the Impaler, the No-life King, and more recently Alucard."

"**That's a lie, the No-life King died thousands of years ago!**" the Kyuubi yells

"Not true, you see this boy here," pointing to me, "woke his side of the family up when enduring all that torture."

Kyuubi's eyes widen: "**You mean to tell me that the boy in front of me is a descendent!**"

I just stay silent trying to absorb all this in, but eventually I speak up.

"You know, I am dying out in the real world and would love to show that cocksucker Danzo a few things if I live."

"Mwahaha. I like you kid, you remind me of myself. Now to keep you living, Kyuubi and I would have to merge with you. Before you ask, no you will not be a demon or human for that matter; you will be what are considered a vampire. Blood will be your sustenance if we do this." Alucard says

I just wave my hand in a sign meaning continue.

"Now, when this happens you will gain my look and my awesome weapons," he points to the guns on his belt, "The abilities will come natural to you due to the merging so I am not bothering explaining them." Alucard finishes

"**Now wait just a damn moment. What if I don't want to merge with the Kit, don't I get a say in this?!**"

Before Alucard can say something I retort:

"Fuck you fuzzy! I know you want to live as if I die you die. So are you gonna merge with me or what?!" I say with some slight emotion.

Both Alucard and Kyuubi are wide-eyed but start laughing. They look at each other, nod, and send waves of chakra at me; one is red (Kyuubi) and the other black (Alucard). The chakra mixes and enters my body and scream; the pain is almost unbearable.

**ROOT cell**

I wake up and look around and notice my physique has changed. I am no longer malnourished, instead of the short four foot five I am a tall five foot five. My clothes are the same Alucard wore in my mind and I reach to my sides and feel the firearms; perfect. I quickly break the chains holding me captive and look into the window to see that my whisker marks are gone and that my hair is not blonde anymore, it is shoulder length black. I smile and notice my teeth are the same as Alucards; sharp and pointy. The same is with my eyes; no longer are they blue, they are an amber orange.

"_Time to pay Danzo a visit_" I think as I go intangible and slide through the wall.

Once I get to the other side, the doctors notice me and run to sound the alarm which I let them because I wanted to have some fun with the people that gave me hell for the last four years of my life.

A deafening horn blares and red lights are flickering signifying the alarm has been tripped. As I walk out into the main corridor ROOT agents rush in and attempt to kill me anyway possible. I let out my KI which throws them to the ground in which I laugh ominously and say:

"Nice night for a drink isn't it."

I pull out my guns, and the killings begin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster I've Become

**AN: **Hey readers, as you can tell from the last chapter, I got a new story idea. The problem is that I have absolutely no clue which direction to go. I like to branch off from the Naruto cannon as much as possible. This idea has been floating in my head awhile and I might take tips from some of the other Hellsing/Naruto crossovers to help me get Naruto/Alucards whole emotion down as I know it's going to be difficult to interpret. With that said, here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

"_Hello_" – thinking

"**Hello**" – Demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 1: The Monster I've Become**

Four years, it has been four long and boring years for the Sandaime Hokage as the light of his life disappeared without a trace and has sent out ANBU units every year to find this individual. The person that brings so much joy and happiness to Sarutobi's life is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk facing his and any other kages worst nightmare; paperwork. He sighs and decides to take a small break and pulls out a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small orange book and kicks back and reads. If anyone was in the room at the time they would here perverted giggles and see the Sandaime with a slightly bloody nose. Yes my friend, the Sandiame Hokage is a pervert.

His reading is cut short by an immense feeling of dread that he has not felt in eight years.

"_Is the Kyuubi free from its cage? Oh no, Naruto!_" the Sandaime thinks

The streets below are in panic, people are running around saying its back it's going to kill us all; it is complete chaos.

"ANBU" Sarutobi yells, "Get me a tracker team and send every ANBU we got over to where that feeling is. I just hope that we do not run into what I think we might."

"Yes sir!" they say as they leave to collect the team.

"_Oh Naruto, I hope you are OK. I failed you Minato, I could not protect your son like you asked me to. Forgive me._" Sarutobi thinks as he walks out of his office and proceeds to the location of that feeling of dread with his team of ANBU.

**ROOT Base**

Shots ring out and echo down the halls of the base followed by screams and cruel laughter.

"I love parties! Wanna dance?!" Naruto says with an evil cackle as he rips a ROOT member's arm of with his bare hands.

"What the fuck is this guy?! Stab him, burn him, DO SOMETHING!" A ROOT ANBU yells

He gets his wish when one ANBU sneaks behind Naruto and impales him through the heart.

"Ha got him." Says the ANBU who stabbed Naruto

"Got who now?" Naruto says as he points the muzzle of his gun at one who stabbed him.

"The fuck?!" That was all the ANBU got to say as a chakra bullet from Naruto's gun splattered his brains across the wall.

ROOT members begin to back away in fear as they see that this guy is just too much to handle. Before they can do anything, Naruto turns intangible and sinks through the floor.

"Boss is not going to be happy about this" says one ROOT

The group turns to inform their boss that the target escaped but are met with half of a Naruto sticking out of the ceiling.

"Hey kids wanna see a dead body?!"

"AAHHH" all the ROOT ANBU scream in fright right before they are taken down limb by limb by Naruto's strength.

Blood scatters the walls, floors and ceilings but are soon wiped clean as the blood magically travels towards Naruto and gets absorbed into him. Not only does he get the blood from his enemies, he also gets their memories.

"Hmm, so Danzo is down near the center of the complex. Well then no time to waste." Naruto says as he burst into a flock of bats and travels to where Danzo is hidden.

**Back in Kohona**

"Sir, we tracked the feeling to here and we believe it is an old ROOT base." The ANBU tracker said

"_Dammit Danzo, I told you to disband that program years ago. Naruto I hope you are OK. _The Sandaime thinks before giving out orders.

"Dog, Bear, Lion go inside the base and try and find Naruto and bring him back hopefully alive. The rest of you set up a perimeter incase more ROOT try to escape."

"Yes sir." The ANBU say as Dog, Bear, and Lion go inside to see what they can find.

**ROOT base**

"Holy shit, what kind of monster did this." Said Lion as he looks around to see body parts strewn everywhere, bodies missing heads, and the strangest part-

"Um, where is all the blood?" says Bear

"Good question Bear, I guess we need to ask-"

Dog was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. They all look at each other and quickly decide to run in the direction of the sound. When they get there they see a five foot five tall man with long black hair wearing a fedora and has a wicked looking trench coat on; this much they can see as the person is hunched over a body, his mouth in the guy's neck.

"Told you I would beat the shit out of you and everyone in here you prick." Naruto says releasing his mouth from Danzo's neck letting him fall to the floor.

He stands up, turns around and faces the three ANBU that is looking at him strangely.

"Oh come on, I know I am good looking but I really don't swing that way." Naruto says making the ANBU sweat drop.

They were about to say something when the figure spoke up again: "Inu-san is that you?"

Dog looks quizzically at the figure than gasps: "N-Naruto is that you?!"

"Yah it's me, it took you guys long enough to find me here. How is Jiji doing?" Naruto says

"He has not been the same without you; we can take you to him if you want?" Dog says

"Sure and I have a lot to tell him, and yes it is about my changes." Naruto says as he takes off near the exit while whistling, the base memorized thanks to the memories gained.

The ANBU follow suit and are soon back outside the base.

"Report" says Sarutobi, "did you find Naruto?"

"Yes sir," Dog states, "he is the one behind me."

Naruto waves: "Hiya Jiji"

"N-Naruto what happened to you? Are you alright, is the Kyuubi sealed away?" Sarutobi lists off questions.

"Calm down old man or you're gonna have a heart attack. I will explain everything at your office." He says as he bursts into a flock of bats heading toward the tower.

"_Things are going to get interesting around here_" Sarutobi says

**Hokage Tower**

After a lengthy explanation of the four years he spent in ROOT, Sarutobi decides to speak.

"So let me get this straight, after you and your tenants merged you decided to take a walk-"

"A very enthusiastic walk" Naruto interrupted

"And you decided to kill Danzo and his ROOT totaling 126-"

"127 people" Naruto interrupts again

The Sandaime sighs, leans back in his chair and says:

"So what do you want to do, you are of age for the academy and given your whole immortal and somewhat freighting condition I can make you a one man team."

"I would not mind the academy old man and I might take up your offer on that one man team but I need time to think. Speaking of which, who were my parents?"

Sarutobi starts to sweat: "Um I would love to tell you Naruto but I don't think you're-"

He would have continued but Naruto's amber like eyes were starting to glow dropping the temperature in the room many degrees:

"I have been through the toughest shit since age four, I am no longer human as I explained that to you, and I think I am more than capable of handling the truth Sarutobi." Naruto said in a cold monotone voice.

Sarutobi gulped and said: "OK Naruto, I will do so after you graduate the academy."

"Thanks Old Man" Naruto said, releasing the ominous presence in the room. "Oh where am I going to stay?"

Keys are thrown his way: "Those are to an apartment near the academy that I rent out to important people and since you will be moving into your father's home soon, this should do for now."

"Thanks see you later old man." Naruto says as he leaves the office to find his new apartment

**Academy-the day after**

"Alright students," Iruka says, "We will be getting a new student today so please treat him with respect."

"We have already been here for a year, why does somebody get to join without going through what we did!" Sakura screams

Iruka calmly states: "The Hokage approved this person to join the academy so if you have an issue take it up with him."

"Tch, whatever, I am an elite and the dobe is no match for me as I am an Uchiha." Sasuke broods.

Ino and Sakura yell: "You tell him Sasuke!"

Iruka, having enough uses his Big Demon Head Jutsu and screams: "SHUT-UP!"

The room goes quiet and Iruka clears his throat. "Alright class, please welcome our newest student Naruto Uzumaki."

The class waits for a few minutes and nobody shows up, but just as Iruka was about to call his name out again, Naruto emerges from the wall by making his body intangible.

"Hey kids wanna see a dead body?!" he says with a smile on his face that shows his pointy teeth.

The whole room screams while Iruka has a strange look on his face as Naruto fully comes out of the wall. Shaking off his stupor and letting the class breathe he asks:

"OK Naruto can you introduce yourself please?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my guns, blood, and parties. My dislikes are self-righteous pricks," as he looks at Sasuke, "and my goals…hmm not sure on that one yet."

"Thank you Naruto, you may take a seat behind Sasuke."

Naruto walks to his seat, kicks back the chair and puts his feet on the table while his hands were on the back of his head. He tips his fedora covering his eyes so he can take a nap. Iruka sees this and sweat drops.

"Naruto, could you please pay attention?"

Naruto shrugs and sits like the other people in the class and try to pay attention.

The day at the academy went quick and just as Naruto was about to walk to his apartment, Sasuke interrupts:

"Fight me dobe!" he yells

Naruto turns to Sasuke and says: "There is no point in fighting you, now run along"

"Tch I think you are just scared to face an elite like me." Sasuke boasts

"Oh if you wanted something scary why did you not say so" Naruto says putting a finger on Sasuke's forehead and making his eyes glow. He shows Sasuke his worst torture session in ROOT.

"AAAHH" Sasuke screams as he falls to the ground unconscious and shaking like a leaf.

"What did you do to poor Sasuke, freak!" Sakura yells and would of continued if not for one of Naruto's firearms being pointed at her head.

"Like I said in class, I hate, absolutely loath, pretentious pricks." Naruto says in a dark voice as the shadows seem to reach for him. "Go away missy before I do something I regret."

Sakura complies and runs away crying while Naruto uses the shadows to teleport out of the area quicker.

"*sigh* These next few years are sure gonna be fun." Naruto says sarcastically as he reaches his apartment.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

"_Hello_" – thinking

"**Hello**" – demon talk/jutsu

**Chapter 2: Memories and Heritage**

**Time Skip – Graduation Naruto's age: 12 **

We find our young vampire kicked back and relaxing in the academy classroom ready to here team placements but he has a pretty good idea of what will happen to him. Naruto sighs to himself and reflects on the years he has spent inside and outside the academy. One such event he remembers prominently is when he was nine years old.

**Flashback – year into the academy **

Naruto just got back from another boring but busy day at the academy and is now resting in his apartment. The day went like any other day; Sasuke would try to fight him and his fan girls would back him up but Naruto always won out as he just used fear tactics to scare the humans away. He really wished he could just put a bullet in that duck-assed teme's skull and call it done. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"_Weird, I am not expecting company._"

He opens the door to see an angry mob of about 20 people ready to kill him; amusing really, if only they knew Naruto's condition.

"So, are you guys here for a party or do you just like my good looks?" Naruto says

"We've come to kill you demon!" a mob member says "Yah" the others chime in

Naruto picks his fangs with not a care in the world and tells the crowd: "Hmm, you say something?"

Across town, a man is heard sneezing.

The mob sweat drops. "Let's kill the demon!" they all say and rush Naruto

Naruto lets the mob do their worst as they cut and slash his skin with kunai while one person comes from the side and lops off Naruto's head with a katana.

The Sandaime that was watching this from his crystal ball looked stunned then saddened to see his light of his life gone. This emotion did not last long as it turned into fear at what he saw next.

"Ding Dong the Demons Dead!" the mob sings and turns to go back to their homes; they are halted by evil laughter behind them.

The mob nervously turns to see one of the most hideous things ever in existence. It is a blackish-red mass of who knows what with deep red eyeballs in it all staring at the mob. To make matters worse, the shadows around the area drew toward this thing which darkened the area around the mob. The mass shoots forward using shadowy like tentacles to impale, bisect, and behead the people in its wake. There were no screams as the mob was too frightened to do anything. The massacre done, the mass absorbs the blood and bodies into itself and it reforms to show an unscathed Naruto.

Naruto breathes in deeply and says: "Pathetic. You did not even taste any good."

Naruto walks back inside his apartment like nothing ever happened.

**Flashback End**

Naruto smirks at the memory. He was called into the Hokage Tower afterward to speak to the Sandaime about what happened but all Naruto told him was that he was immortal and that if people wanted to try and kill him, let them. If they end up feeding me than that is their own fault.

Of course those assassination attempts did not stop; they only continued which gave Naruto a free meal. These have stopped recently as people are getting the hint that no matter how many times you behead, bisect, or dismember Naruto, he will still come back to life like nothing happened.

When Naruto got bored, his mischievous side came out and he used it to full extent on his classmates and poor old Sarutobi. The class hated it whereas Sarutobi took it with a chuckle but deep down, Naruto knew it pissed him off.

**Flashback – three years into the academy Naruto age 11**

Naruto decided to come early to class today partly because he was bored and had nothing to do. When he got to class he saw he was the first one there; he got a mischievous smirk on his face showing his fangs. Deciding to humiliate Sasuke he shape-shifts into the one thing he hates the most; bees. How does he know this? Naruto read his mind a week ago to see if he could find something to use against him.

Naruto in his swarm of bees form decides to hover in the corner of the room near Sasuke's seat in wait. About an hour later everyone comes in minus the instructors Iruka and Mizuki; it was perfect.

Naruto swarms down as Sasuke goes to lay his head down to take a nap and he purposely buzzes around his head until he noticed. All the class looked on in wonder of what was happening and then the silence was permeated with the most girly scream ever.

"EEEEEK! BEES, GAH I HATE THEM GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! MAKE IT STOP!" Sasuke yells running around the classroom with tears in his eyes, the bees following his every movement.

The class tries to hold in their laughter but cannot do so and the whole room is soon filled with it.

"Hahaha I cannot believe that the supposed elite is frightened by bees; who knew." Said Kiba with Akamaru barking in approval

Hinata stifles a cute giggle while Shino remains impassive of the whole situation. Everyone else is on the ground holding their ribs.

The bees soon exit the room via window and lets Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief. With an angry look on his face and a huff, he sits back down not looking at his classmates. The door soon opens getting everyone's attention in which Naruto walks through. He looks around the room with a smirk on his face showing his fangs and says:

"Did I miss something important?"

The class face palm and sweat drops not believing this guy. Naruto sits down where he was before he started the prank and the instructors soon come in oblivious to what transpired.

**Flashback End**

He has no choice but to chuckle at the memory which makes his classmates look at him.

"What, is there something on my face?" Naruto says

The class just goes back to what they were doing and soon Miszuki and Iruka come in to the room.

"Alright class," says Iruka "the people that are here are now genin and am proud to have called you students at the time. Now for team placements."

**AN: **I did not put in how each student graduated as there are enough fics out there with this info. Also teams will be the same as cannon except Team 7.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi and she wants you to meet at Training Ground 44 as soon as possible." Iruka says

A banshee screech is soon heard: "Why does that freak get to be on his own team! Sasuke deserves it more than Naruto." Sakura howls

The fan girls of Sasuke start to argue in protest and Iruka tries to calm everyone down which fails until *BANG*

Naruto is seen smirking holding up one of his firearms in the air with smoke coming out the barrel. Blowing off the smoke, he puts it back in the holster.

"Thank you Naruto." Iruka says while Naruto nods in thanks "Naruto here has a special condition where in order to make the teams well rounded, he needed to be made a one man cell."

Mutters and grunts of disapproval are heard throughout the room. Having enough Naruto tells Iruka:

"Can I leave now Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes you can Naruto" he replies back.

Naruto stands up, turns into a flock of bats scaring the shit out of the students and flying toward Training Ground 44.

**Training Ground 44**

Naruto lands and waits for his sensei to get here when he senses something flying his way. Naruto smirks and decides to play with her. The kunai that Anko threw was aimed at the back of the neck, a lethal shot but Naruto stayed still and let it hit. *THUNK* Naruto falls forward in a slump ready for the hilarity to ensue.

"_Shit, oh shit, Sarutobi is going to kill me. I just killed his surrogate grandson._" Anko thinks as she runs up to her student.

Anko shakes Naruto and says "Please not be dead, oh why do I do these things to myself?"

Naruto seeing enough reaches behind him and pulls out the kunai shocking Anko in which she demands an explanation.

"What the hell gaki?! I thought you were dead, I need an explanation now!"

Naruto chuckles and says "I am not human, I am immortal. Ever since I started the academy four years ago I have been beheaded ten times, bisected thirteen, and my arms and legs have been ripped off too many times to count. If you want a full explanation go see the Hokage as it takes too long to explain."

Anko goes wide-eyed and says: "O-OK you are one of the weirder genin I have met. Anyways maggot, since you are a one man cell we have to do D-rank missions unfortunately. 25 are needed to be completed before a C-rank is given out." Naruto does a hand-sign saying whoop-dee-fucking-doo. "Now I want a spar to see where you are at in terms of level."

"Finally, I was getting bored over here. So do you want me to use my guns or not?" Naruto says

"Come at me with the intent to kill" says Anko

The two stand away from each other and both get in a taijutsu stance ready to face off. Both stare at each other and nobody does anything until a leaf blows down from a tree and lands on the ground; it was nature's way of saying HAJIME.

Both rush at each other with elbows hitting elbows, knees hitting knees, punches hitting punches, and so forth. Both jump back gaining their breath, well Anko is, ready to start again. This time however, Naruto takes advantage of the situation and charges Anko with his right fist cocked back ready to punch her in the gut; and punch her gut he did. Anko spits blood out of her mouth and goes flying across the Training ground and goes through a couple trees; a testament to Naruto's vampiric strength.

"Oops, I forgot to tone that down a little. Oh well, she said the intent to kill." Naruto says with a fanged smile

Anko stumbles out of the woods holding her stomach and soon rests on a tree for support catching her breath.

"Damn….Gaki…..you ….punch…like …Tsunade" Anko says inbetween breaths "what are you?"

"I told you, I am not human. If you want to know, I am a vampire as I discarded my humanity when I was eight years old."

"Bullshit, I think we need to see the Hokage to see what he says." Anko retorts.

Naruto picks up Anko and melds into the shadows teleporting to the Hokage Tower

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is reading his orange book when he hears a voice from the shadows say:  
"I never knew you were a pervert Ji-ji."

"Dammit Naruto, how many times do I have to say not to do that shadow thing in my office. It still gives me the creeps." Sarutobi says putting his book away "So, what brings you here?"

Anko speaks up, "Naruto says he is not a human but a vampire, I call bullshit on this. Although his strength rivals Tsunade; he punched my sorry ass through three trees!"

Sarutobi chuckles, "Yes he is not human and yes he is a vampire. If you want to know and have time to spare, I bet Naruto will share that with you here."

"Why not, I got nothing better to do."

Naruto, for the next hour, explains what happened to him in ROOT and how he came to be.

Anko felt sad, angry, and at the same time interested for the now six foot, black-haired vampire.

"Well that was enlightening and answered my questions. Well gaki, meet back here tomorrow at 8 am to get started on missions. See yah." Anko says.

After she leaves Sarutobi says: "I know you have been waiting for this for a long time, but it is time to claim your inheritance."

Sarutobi gets up, swipes some blood on the picture of the Yondaime on the wall and it opens to reveal it was a safe with scrolls inside.

"These scrolls contain letters from both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, your parents."

Naruto goes wide-eyed and says: "I feel really stupid now, how did I not see the resemblance between the Yondaime and me."

Sarutobi sighs in relief seeing that he is taking the news well. He looks at Naruto who opens the scrolls; the first reads:

_Hey son, it's me Minato. If you are reading this then I have in fact died in doing the one thing I will always regret; sealing the Kyuubi inside you. If you are receiving this that means you are a Chunin or something has come up for you to claim your inheritance early. I am sorry that I could not be with you in your life as I know being a jinchuriki will be hard, just ask your mother. At the bottom of this scroll is a blood seal containing the Hiraishin no Jutsu and some of its kunai as well as my notes on the unfinished Rasengan. Continue my legacy my son by learning these. I am proud of you._

_-Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

A tear comes to Naruto's eye; it is the first emotion he has shown in a long time. He breathes heavily and reads the next scroll.

_Hey son, it's your mother Kushina. I have to hurry and write this as I will be dying soon as a result of your birth and the Kyuubi being ripped out of me. Yes son, I was the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi and now you will be the third. I know life will not be easy for you but you must persevere and continue to push forward. Unfortunately I have nothing to give you like your father did, but all I ask is that you continue on both my and Minato's legacy in your name._

_-Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

Naruto takes a big sigh and says: "Thank you old man, I now feel complete inside. I always felt that a part of me was missing and now I have found it."

"You're welcome Naruto. Now, would you like to see your father's estate?" Naruto nods yes "OK follow me." Sarutobi says.

**Hokage Monument**

"Why are we at the Hokage Monument Ji-Ji?" Naruto asks

"Well, your father was always good at seals and he hid this place so the council won't get their hands on his personal library." Naruto smiles and gestures to continue "See that tree to the right, there is a blood seal on it which will deactivate the genjutsu so you can get to the estate."

Naruto goes over to the tree and soon finds the seal. He swipes blood on it and a cave entrance appears near the tree. Both Naruto and the Sandaime continue through the cave until they come to a wide open area where a house, no a mansion, stands.

Naruto goes wide-eyed and readies himself to go into the house. He swipes blood on the seal on the front door and it unlocks with a click; Naruto and Sarutobi step inside.

"Damn this place is huge. Better get to mapping this place. **Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto says as he makes 40 clones. "Scatter and scout out the home and then dispel twenty at a time."

"Yes boss" they state.

Within a couple minutes the clones dispel and Naruto sifts through the information. He finds that the house has fifteen rooms, eight and a half baths, a training dojo downstairs, a massive personal library of different jutsu, an onsen, and many other vacant rooms.

"I cannot thank you enough old man. Now if you will excuse me, I need some rest for missions tomorrow." Naruto says

Sarutobi nods and heads back to finish paperwork but before he can leave Naruto says:

"I have been thinking; why not use Shadow Clones to do paperwork."

Sarutobi's eyes widen and he starts hitting his head on the wall muttering "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

**AN: **I know some of you think that Naruto being able to use chakra as a vampire might be stupid but remember, he fused with Kyuubi and Alucard meaning he is technically a mixture of both vampire and demon. Council bashing will be next as Sarutobi reveals his heritage to them with Naruto at his side. This story will be a slow one to update as I am slowly figuring out where this story is headed. Thanks faithful readers.


	4. Chapter 3: Do the Wave

**AN:** One reviewer said what about the other Hellsing Characters. Truth is I am planning on trying to fit Walter and Seras in the story somewhere. Heck, I might make it where Alexander Anderson comes back and decides to stalk Naruto. I got ideas, but no fucking clue how to tie them together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing

"_Hello_" – thinking

"**Hello**" – Demon speak/jutsu

**Chapter 3: Do the Wave**

It was a tiring week for Anko and Naruto as they decided to get as many D-Ranks done as possible and it was all thanks to the help of some Shadow Clones. The only mission that Anko and Naruto loathed was chasing/catching that damned cat called Tora. By weeks end a total of 35 D-ranks were done.

**Training Ground 44**

Panting is heard outside the fence that separates the Forest of Death from Kohona.

"Damn gaki, you sure know how to put up a fight. I have not had this much fun in years." Anko says while eyeballing Naruto seductively

"What can I say, with me no longer being human I regenerate faster than you meat-bags meaning I almost have unlimited stamina…if you know what I mean." Naruto grins and starts wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Anko blushes and turns away from Naruto hoping that he did not catch it. Luckily for her, an ANBU shows up before Naruto can make a retort.

"Naruto, you are hereby demanded to be at the council at once." The ANBU says

"Yah, yah I will be there." Naruto says

The ANBU shunshin away in a cyclone of leaves leaving Naruto and Anko alone again.

"Well, I got to see want the bastards want, see yah Anko" Naruto says as he melds into the shadow teleporting to the council chamber.

"_I will never get used to that_" Anko thinks as she walks back home.

**Council Chamber**

Sitting around a table, the council, consisting of a civilian council that deals with civilan affairs, a shinobi council that deals with shinobi affairs, and the two elders Homura and Koharu, are all muttering about why they were called in today. The door opens and the Sandaime walks in.

"Why have you called us here Sarutobi?" said Homura

"That is Lord Hokage to you, and the person of topic should be here soon."

The Shinobi side snickers as they see their Hokage growing a backbone again, the civilian side starts to get a little uneasy and the elders just sit there passively. Before any arguments are brought up, the shadows in the corner of the room shift a little and soon reveal Naruto in his full vampire glory.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you. I take it your missions have gone well?" Sarutobi says

"Yes Hokage-sama, they have gone surprisingly well; shadow clones help a lot." Naruto says in a respectful manner only because he is in the council's presence.

"Now onto the matters needing to be discussed at this meeting; Naruto's heritage."

Of course the pink haired banshee's mother, Mebuki Haruno, has to speak her peace:

"How can this orphan have any heritage, that and he is a demon for god's sake!" She screeches

The other civilian members also agree and voice their opinion and before things could get out of hand *BANG*.

The chamber goes silent and everybody sees Naruto holding up one of his guns with a big grin on his face showing off his fangs irking everybody but the Hokage.

"Now that I have your attention, I am not a demon as the Kyuubi willingly merged with me when I was eight thanks to Danzo trying to kill me off. Naruto says

A fat civilian council member says: "If you merged than that must make you the Kyuubi-"

Another bang is heard and this time it makes the fat man's head disappear making his brains splatter the wall. The council room pales.

"He would have lived but he broke the Hokage's law about saying that in public. Anyway, can we just get onto the topic at hand; I want to go back to my father's estate." Naruto says with a yawn as he holsters his pistol.

Sarutobi shakes his head and says: "Think of when Naruto still had blond hair and blue eyes. Now, take away his whisker marks that he used to have and what do you see."

For a few minutes the council says nothing then goes eye-wide. The elders say at the same time:

"N-no there is no way that d-boy is Minato's son! We demand proof!"

The Sandaime just throws a portfolio on the table:

"This shows the birth record of Naruto as well as the marriage of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. What more proof do you need?"

The Council looks it over and the Shinobi side smiled and Hisashi stood up for everyone and said:

"You know with you being the heir to two clans you have a seat on the council and can be subjected to the CRA."

The elders scream: "No, this boy does not deserve to have a seat on this council. I dismiss these records as false and as such he will not gain anything." They smirk

Naruto interrupts: "I am glad you said that because from my father's library I read up on some politics. Now, as heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, I hereby accept the Senju into my clan. This means I have the support of three major clans meaning you cannot do anything about it. Oh and while I am at it, I take my position of clan head and hereby strip the civilian council of its duties."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the civilian side screams

Sarutobi screams: "ENOUGH! Naruto is right on this manner and since it is a shinobi affair you will not be able to vote. Now, who here wants Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to take a seat on the shinobi council as well as disband the civilian council thus relieving them from their duties?"

Sarutobi smirks as he sees all the shinobi raise their hand in agreement with the elders scowling in anger.

"Naruto, you may take a seat next to Hisashi" Naruto nods and takes his seat "and as for you esteemed civilian council; GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The civilian side did not move and decided to stay put. That was until Naruto stood up and let his amber eyes glow making the shadows reach for the civilians. The shadows reach their target engulfing them before receding back to whence they came.

Everyone blinks and looks at Naruto in which he says:

"No I did not kill them, I just transported them in the river and let them cool down a bit. HA"

The council members could not help but chuckle at what Naruto did.

"Alright, this meeting is dismissed, and Naruto, welcome to the world of politics." Sarutobi says with a grin.

**One week later – Hokage Tower**

"Hey old man, what did you call Anko and me in for?" Naruto says

"I just got a report from Kakashi about the C-Rank mission they went on. It is now bumped up to and A-rank due to them coming in contact with Zabuza Momochi and the Demon Brothers on the way to Wave. They decided they need backup and I decided that since you have already done an impressive amount of D-ranks and your training is going well that you will be back-up." Sarutobi says

"Wait, isn't that the team with Sir broods a lot, the pink haired banshee and Sai?" Naruto says

Anko laughs while Sarutobi snickers

"Yes Naruto, it is now you better get going. Here is a map to help you find Tazuna's, the bridge builder, home. Anko, if Kakashi is not fit for duty you will be the one to take charge. Dismissed and good luck." Sarutobi says

"Thank you sir" says Naruto and Anko and they both leave for Wave after going to their respective homes and packing the essentials.

**Wave Country – 2 days later**

"Man, I feel bad for these people. What happened here?" Says Naruto as he and Anko walk through the town that looks very run down and poor.

"Not sure gaki, but I bet we will find out when Kakashi debriefs us. Oh look, we are here" Anko says.

Anko knocks on the door and a voice from inside says: "who is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi report as a back-up squad for Team 7" Anko says

"Ok you can come in; my name is Tsunami by the way, nice to meet you." She says shaking Naruto and Anko's hand as they walk inside.

At the table sits all of Team 7; Kakashi is reading his little orange book, Sasuke is not giving a care in the world, Sakura is fawning over the Uchiha, and Sai is drawing in his notebook.

Kakashi sees Anko from the corner of his eye: "Ah, you must be the back-up squad the Hokage sent." Both Naruto and Anko nod "Good, here is a quick debrief."

Kakashi tells them about running into the Demon Brothers and how they found out that a man named Gato is hiring people to kill Tazuna and is the same person bleeding this country dry. He also tells of the run-in with Zabuza and a mysterious Hunter-Nin that stopped him from killing Zabuza.

Naruto speaks up: "It seems to me you've been had. Zabuza is still alive."

"How do you know that dobe, I bet you are making that up." Sasuke says

"Yah, you tell him Sasuke!" Sakura says

Kakashi shakes his head: "Naruto is right, I feel bad for not seeing it myself. That Hunter Nin used senbon which is a medical tool more than a killing device. Plus, she did not dispose of the body then and there which only leaves one conclusion; Zabuza is alive."

Anko decides to chime in: "Well that is just dandy! So, what have you taught this gakis Kakashi?"

"Tree walking and teamwork."

"Anything else Kakashi?" Anko says. Kakashi shakes his head no

Naruto butts in: "Seriously?! What in the nine circles of hell were you thinking! You take fresh genins on a C-rank with little training; I am surprised they have not been killed already."

"What do you know dobe? I am an elite and will always be the better person than you!" Sasuke boasts

"Really?" Naruto says while Anko smirks "For me, I know tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and leaf concentration. I think it is safe to say that I best you little Uchiha."

Sasuke growls and continues whatever he was doing while Sakura thinks: "_Naruto thinks he's so cool, nobody is better than Sasuke."_

"Alright Team, tomorrow we will continue training to get ready to face Zabuza in about one weeks' time. "Kakashi says.

**One week later**

Naruto wakes up suddenly after hearing a commotion downstairs. He quickly wills his clothes (think of what Alucard wears in the original Hellsing or Hellsing Abridged) from his body straps on his guns and heads downstairs.

"Leave my mother alone!" screams Inari at the two thugs trying to kidnap Tsunami

"Oh look, we have a boy trying to play hero. Gato only wants the bitch so what do you say we cut this shrimp down to size." One of the thugs says unsheathing his katana and swinging it at Inari.

Inari can only close his eyes and wait for death but it never happens as he hears two *BANGS* and two *THUMPS*. He opens his eyes to see the thugs' heads are vaporized with grey matter and blood spattering the back wall.

"Naruto ni-san!" Inari says running up to and hugging Naruto

Naruto chuckles, ruffles his hair and says "I am guessing the team is at the bridge huh" Inari nods. "Your father would be proud of you."

Inari lets a tear come to his eye as he watches Naruto change into a flock of bats and fly to the bridge. He still remembers how he changed from a stuck up kid to what he is now. He remembers Naruto yelling at him saying that he did not know the meaning of suffering and he told his tale of his early childhood in ROOT. From then on, Inari saw the light; he checks on Tsunami and both decide to gather villagers to show Gato that this was their town.

**At the bridge**

Naruto arrives to see Anko and Kakashi fighting Zabuza in which they are doing a pretty good job of. Next he sees a dome of ice mirrors and Sasuke and Sai trying to fight the Hunter Nin. He also sees Sakura protecting the bridge builder. Making his choice, he rushes to the ice mirrors knowing who that Hunter Nin is.

**Flashback – 2 days before the fight at the bridge**

A person in a pink kimono is picking herbs when he spies a person lying against a tree sleeping and notices the Leaf headband wrapped around his arm.

"_Oh boy, should I kill him or let him be? I think it's best if I wake him up."_

The man goes over to the person and reaches out to shake him when the person speaks up scaring the hell out of him.

"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on others." Naruto says

"You will catch a cold out here sleeping like this. By the way my name is Haku." Haku says

"I never catch these colds, only humans do. My name is Naruto by the way."

"Nice to meet you Naruto" Haku says going back to pick herbs

"You know you are a very pretty person, how about you and I get a little groovy sometime." Naruto says

A tick mark on Haku appears: "I AM A GUY YOU DOLT!"

"_AYE that person is a guy! No guy is meant to be that pretty. I feel sick now hitting on him" _Naruto thinks

Both part ways after that confrontation not knowing that they would see each other again soon.

**Flashback end**

"_I knew I recognized that scent, that hunter nin is none other than Haku"_ Naruto thinks while running to the ice mirrors.

When he gets to them, he sees that Sasuke and Sai are both living pin-cushions and decides that it would be better to stay outside; he pulls out his trusty firearms and lets them rip.

**In the ice dome**

"You guys were fun to play with, but now I must end this for my master Zabuza wants it done." Haku says readying ice senbon to kill Sasuke and Sai.

She was halted by chakra bullets whizzing by and breaking mirror after mirror; she had no choice to halt the technique and look at who attacked.

**Back at the bridge**

"Haku" Naruto says "I do not want to fight you; in fact I am offering you and Zabuza asylum in Kohona under protection of the Namikaze clan."

Haku sighs and takes off his mask: "I see that I cannot hide from you but I am Zabuza's tool and must obey him"

Naruto calmly walks up to Haku and puts his guns in the holsters: "I feel your emotions; you are tired from running and want an end to it all. It is the same for Zabuza. So what do you say, do you want to live a worry free life or spend it on the run?"

Haku sighs, "OK, you're right I am tired of running and I just want to get away from it all." He then yells to Zabuza: "Stand down Zabuza we are done here. Naruto has offered us asylum under his clan in Kohona. We are free now, no more running!"

The battle between Zabuza and the two jounin stop and before Zabuza can say anything clapping is heard at the end of the bridge.

"So, it seems the Demon in the Mist is a betrayer. No worries, I was not going to pay you anyways." Gato says with about 500 thugs and mercenaries behind him. "Kill them all but leave the pink haired one for my play toy."

The mob rushes in ready to do their dirty deed

"Ohhh a party, why was I not invited? If you wanted a party why not say so?" Naruto says unholstering his guns and running toward the group of 500.

"No Naruto, do not go-" Kakashi said but was soon interrupted by Anko

"Let him have his fun, he has not cut loose in a while."

Kakashi and Zabuza look at Anko confused which Anko replies: "Just watch the gaki work his magic.

Shots ring out followed by the sound of screaming and maniacal laughter.

"I like to party all the time, party all the time…" Naruto sings while he systematically guns down the bandits with their blood getting absorbed into him.

Gato starts to freak out when his group of 500 dwindled to 200 in a mere 10 minutes then he breathes a sigh of relief when a bandit thrusts a sword through Naruto's gut. *SCHLECH*

"Oh that tickled." Naruto said as he points the gun to his head and makes brain matter go everywhere. He holsters his guns and says:

"You've activate my Alucard. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Naruto bursts into a dark mass with one massive red eyeball in the center freaking out everyone on the bridge.

At this point Sasuke and Sai woke up from their death-like state and all three of Team 7 said "What the hell is that thing?!"

Haku is left speechless, Anko is left unphased as she knows his secret but now he might have some explaining to do.

"Anko, you are not scared at all, do you know of this?" Says Kakashi

"*sigh* yes I do but I will let the gaki explain this whole thing as the only one who knows of this is me and the Hokage although you should already know of this as you were there when you rescued him those many years ago. Remember Inu-san?"

Kakashi gasps and feels bad that he forgot about what Naruto had to become to survive the hell he went through. Where was Zabuza in all of this? He was passed out due to fear.

**Back at the fight**

"**Mwahaha. Now beg for your life like the measly humans you are!" **says Naruto in a demonic voice as he charges the group flaying flesh, dismembering bodies, and not giving a damn.

"You ugly mutt. Come on guys, kill him." Gato says as he sees his force dwindle to nothing.

"**If I am a dog….then you are all dog food." ** Naruto says as he produces a baskerville hound to eat the rest of the force.

A couple minutes pass leaving Gato as the sole survivor of the massacre. Naruto reforms into his normal form and walks towards Gato.

"I can give you anything you want, money, girls, drugs, you name it!" Gato says

"You can give me all those things by reading your mind" Naruto says grabbing Gato by the face "And do you know how I am going to get that information."

Gato just whines and says a weak "no"

"By drinking all your blood"

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" Gato stutters

Naruto sinks his teeth into Gato draining him of his life force; two minutes later he is dropped to the ground and Naruto walks back to the Team.

Everybody is wide-eyed and green except Anko at the display of brutality that was used. In the span of 15 minutes, all 500 thugs and mercenaries were gone including Gato.

As Naruto opens his mouth to speak he is interrupted by a familiar voice:

"Awe Naruto ni-san, you left nothing for us." Inari says "But I guess the hero is always fashionably late." As he gestures to the whole town with pitchforks and torches.

Naruto chuckles and turns to his team:

"Yah, I know I got explanations to do. Let's head back to Tazuna's home and take a breather before we get going on finishing this bridge."

* * *

**AN: **I was wondering where I could put Naruto using the Cromwell Initiative and I found that it would work perfectly here. If I misspelled anything or got something wrong in this chapter tell me please. I have been using the Hellsing and Naruto wiki pages a lot to help me write this beast of a story. Next step, Chunin exams and do not worry, I have a present for Orochimaru so do not think that I will follow the cannon to a T.


	5. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

Hey readers, I have gone over the chapters to this story again and have found places where I did not explain things fully, the dialogue was too short, and Naruto's character is not how I wanted it to be portrayed. I wanted a semi-maniacal Naruto and followed the cannon thinking it would do well. A reviewer said that me following the cannon kinda ruined the feel of the story and after reviewing the chapters I have to somewhat agree. The story is not going the way I want it too so I have put a poll on my profile to see if you guys want me to rewrite it or not. I know a lot of readers have favorited and followed this story and I thank you for it as I believe the story has potential but it is just not there…yet.

I know have a good basis on story writing as I have read other fanfics, gotten help from readers like you, and also from other sources. It is because of this I feel a rewrite is in order to help this story get finished. Like I said, there is a poll on my profile to see if a rewrite will get done. Thanks again readers, and sorry to say that this story will be on Hiatus until the poll is closed.

-RandomWriter


End file.
